Michelangelo
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ' '''M'ichelangelo''' is one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Michelangelo is the most light-hearted and friendly of the four Turtle brothers. Upbeat and good-natured, 'Mikey' (an affectionate nickname frequently used by his brothers) prefers to spend his time enjoying his life, but Mikey can be serious if the situation calls for it. While his brothers wrestle with the implications of their mutation and their place in the world, Michelangelo enjoys relaxing in front of the TV, playing videogames, skateboarding and surfing throughout the labyrinthine underground sewers that the Turtles have made their home, reading comic books, and in other media, eating lots of pizza and using catchphrases like "Cowabunga!", "Dude(s)"/"Dudette(s)" and "Exactamundo". Michelangelo's innocent and childlike personality has led to him being referred to as the youngest brother. Michelangelo's brothers, especially Raphael, assume a protective watch over him whenever they venture outside of their abode, and they habitually expect little of their sibling during serious discussions. Though his abilities are often underestimated due to his position in the band of brothers, throughout the series Michelangelo reveals an unparalleled level of sensitivity to the feelings of those around him and, as a result, feels a very real and serious need to help those he believes are less fortunate than he. Michelangelo despises confrontation and avoids fights (especially with his brothers) at almost all costs. He simply laughs off most insults thrown his way and prefers to take a more light-hearted approach to solving problems. The other Turtles frequently become frustrated with his constant tendency to downplay serious situations and joke around during them, and it is this attitude that causes most of the conflicts between Michelangelo and his brothers. Despite their personality differences, Michelangelo generally gets along well with his brothers. He admires Leonardo (also known among the brothers as 'Leo') for acting as the archetypal eldest brother and de facto leader, as well as a strict practitioner of bushido and ninjutsu. Michelangelo views Leonardo almost as a parental figure and will often look to him for reassurance. Leonardo is the stable pillar in Michelangelo's life, always silently watching and waiting, doing his best to ensure the safety of his younger brother. Although a well-trained ninja, Michelangelo is primarily a social being and lacks the discipline of Leonardo, the relentless ferocity of Raphael, and the quick mind of Donatello. However, Michelangelo makes up for these losses with the boundless energy, unorthodox fighting style, and fierce determination that he shows when he fights alongside his brothers. April O'Neilis seen doing a newscast on the sudden wave of crimes. It is reported that these robberies of all kinds are happening suddenly and without warning, and without witnesses. She also notes that most witnesses only catch a glimpse of the robber who most of the time seems to have been a teenager. As April leaves the Channel 3 News building, she is attacked by a group of the juveniles after witnessing them stealing equipment. Raphael's saiis then thrown into the street light and the four turtles defeat and tie up the attackers, saving April. They then return to the sewers just as the police arrive. During their escape, Raphael forgets to retrieve his sai. Before the police notice it however, April secretly puts the weapon in her purse. The Turtles then walk home through the sewers, celebrating their victory. They meet with Splinterto discuss the outcome of their first fight on the surface. As Splinter gives them notes on their fight and reminds them of what it is to be a ninja, Michaelangelois ordering dinner for the family. Splinter reprimands him for not paying attention and suggests them all meditate on the events of the evening. The moment is interrupted however, as the boys crank up the song "Tequila" and start dancing to it, Michaelangelo suggesting "it's like meditating". Raphael, disgusted at the immaturity his brothers are showing, goes off alone to see a movie (Critters). After the film, Raphael witnesses a couple of purse-snatchers and intervenes. One look at his sai sends the would-be crooks running. They escape into the local park where they are ambushed by Casey Jones. Before Casey can deliver his final blows, Raphael intervenes. The purse-snatchers take the opportunity to escape, so Casey takes out his frustration on Raphael, who ends up losing their one-on-one fight. Casey escapes, calling Raph a freak which angers him even more than losing and he chases Casey into the night. Raphael returns home later that evening only to run into Splinter. Splinter discusses Raphael's anger with him and to not alienate himself from his brothers. In the morning, April then goes in her apartment with her boss, Charles Pennington, telling him about her attackers from the previous night. After an interview with Police Chief Sternson TV, Raphael follows her into the subway to retrieve his missing sai. But theShredderhad already sent several members of the Foot to silence April. She is jumped and Raphael comes to her rescue after retrieving his sai. He then carries April to his home with the others, but he did not know he was followed. When April wakes up, she is told the story of the Turtles' past by Splinter. She is then introduced to Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatelloand Raphael. The Foot Ninja who followed Raphael is seen peeking into the home of the turtles. The turtles then take April home, where they have some pizza and tell jokes. After they leave, they return to find their home sabotaged and Splinter missing. The turtles are outraged and return to April's home and stay there until they could hear more about Splinter's location. After April's boss was blackmailed by Sterns because of his delinquent son, he went to April's home and told her to relax and not to push any buttons with Stern that day. Danny, Pennington's son, spotted Michelangelo while in the apartment. When he returned to the east warehouse, the Foot's hideout, he told Shredder of the Turtles' location. During her report, April ignored Pennington's warning and took another stab at chief Sterns. Back in the apartment, Raphael was angry that the turtles were doing nothing to save Splinter and he went to the rooftops to vent his anger. From across another rooftop, Casey Jones spotted Raphael in danger, because Raphael was jumped by the Foot. After April got home, she took the other turtles on a tour of her antique shop, without the knowledge of Raphael being in trouble. Meanwhile, Raphael was defeated and thrown through the rooftop window, crashing into the antique shop below. The turtles fought against the Foot members endlessly. Eventually, Casey Jones arrived and rescued the turtles. He gave them time to escape the building, which had been set on fire. While he fought off the Foot, he overheard April's answering machine. It was Pennington, firing April from her job. The turtles, Casey, and April then escaped to April's old farmhouse. Back in the hideout, Shredder is revealed to be holding Splinter his prisoner. He is disappointed at the Foot's inability to ultimately defeat the turtles. In the farmhouse, the turtles are seen recovering from their first real defeat. After Raphael recovers, they all train to defeat the Foot. Meanwhile, Casey and April seem to be getting closer together by the minute. One night, the turtles have a telepathic encounter with Splinter, and that is their sign to go back. After fixing a truck at the farmhouse, they return to their sewer home. They learn that Danny Pennington had run away from both his home and the Foot to hide with the turtles. But, he is having constant nightmares and he leaves the sewers to go back to the warehouse. Casey is awoken by Danny and follows him to the warehouse. Danny meets with the captured Splinter once more to here the tale of his past. But, as he is leaving, Shredder catches him and learns that the turtles are back. He then sends the Foot back into the sewers, to finish the turtles. But this time, he too was going. Meanwhile, Danny is caught by Casey and after learning that Splinter was to be killed, they rush to free him. Casey then has a fight with Tatsu, Shredder's right hand man, and defeats him. Splinter and Casey then convince the juveniles who were following the Foot to go home. They leave the warehouse to follow the Foot to help the turtles, only to find that the noise from the fight has attracted a large crowd. The turtles easily defeated the Foot members and their fight led to the rooftops. They then had their first encounter with Shredder. They take turns fighting the Shredder and are defeated. After one last round of attacks, the turtles are defeated and forced to choose between sacrificing their weapons or saving Leonardo, who is on the ground under Shredder's weapon. They throw away their weapons, but before Shredder could kill Leonardo, Splinter appears on the rooftops and reveals to him that he is the rat who attacked him so long ago. Shredder charges Splinter but Splinter throws him over the rooftop, with Michelangelo's nunchaku. Shredder falls into the back of a garbage truck, where Casey Jones flips the switch to crush him. The police then arrive and April is rehired to do the report on the case. Casey and April then share a passionate first kiss as the turtles look on from the rooftops. The turtles are happily reunited and they happily hug their master and father Splinter. The four turtles cheers "Cowabunga" and Splinter laughs because "he made a funny." ''TMNT 2 The Turtles have been forced to move in with April O'Neilbecause the Foot Clan has discovered their sewer lair. While searching for a new home, they happen upon a pizzaboy named Keno fighting off a bunch of robbers. The Turtles help him and take the pizza he was going to deliver to April's that they had ordered (leaving the money for it behind). Elsewhere, April has returned to her apartment building and is questioned by her neighbors about the loud exercising she does (which is actually the Turtles training). April enters her home to see junk scattered around from Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo(while Mikeyleft a fake snake in her fridge to scare her). The Turtles arrive through the fire escape window with their pizza in tow, happily informing April that they brought dinner (which to April's dismay is always pizza), Upon opening the pizza boxes, Leonardo suggests taking a moment to reflect before they all take a slice. Mikey jokes that he has a "ninja pizza" to which Donny is confused and ask what he means. Mikey answers "pizza that vanish very quickly, without a trance". Leonardo and Raphael then decide to play the "statue of liberty" football play much to April's annoyance. She then asks them if they have found a new place to live yet, to which Donatello gives a joke, answering no. Mikey suggests just going back home, but Leonardo reminds him that the Foot still know where they live. Raphael then encourages him by reminding them of their defeat of the Shredder. However, Splinter(having heard enough of their squabbling) comes down stairs and gives them a lecture on their place in society before cheering them up by mentioning pizza. Splinter then tells April that they won't be a bother to her much longer as they have overstayed their welcome. Elsewhere, in the New Yorkdump, what remains of the Foot have met up in an abandoned shack, where the Shredder's second in command, Master Tatsu has taken over in his leave, angry for the defeat of the clan's "father". Tatsu declares himself the new leader and demands from the remnants if any oppose his choice step forward. To the Foot's surprise, the Shredderwalks in and Tatsu stands down. One of the Foot Ninjas is shocked to see the Shredder had survived being crushed by a garbage compactor. Which, following the Shredder's defeat by the Turtles, has left him deformed, emotionally twisted, and bent on revenge, but alive. Hiding his deformity with an even sharper helmet and mask, the Shredder decides that instead of rebuilding the Foot, revenge against the Turtles will come first. Knowing that April O'Neil is good friends with the Turtles, Shredder decides to send one of the Foot undercover as a Channel 3 intern to follow April. The next day, April is doing a report on TGRI and interviewing Professor Jordon Perry, whom quickly outwits April and avoids an in depth interview. One of the company's scientist discovers that the waste the company is producing is causing mutations in the local plant life and tells Professor Perry of this, making the scientist worry even more that the media may find out about the waste. The Foot disguised as the intern tells the Shredder this, and the Shredder decides to have Tatsu and the best, what remains of the Foot go to TGRI and take however much of the ooze they can find. Splintersees the report and decides to show April and the Turtles the canister that mutated them in the first place. They piece it together to reveal the canister came from TGRI. Elsewhere, Professor Perry is busy at TGRI, removing the contents of the recovered canisters and as he is prepared to empty the remaining canister, Tatsu and the Foot arrive and take him along with the canister. Outside, the Turtles have gotten onto the rooftop and begin to wonder what answers that they can find in TGRI about their past. They arrive to find the lab empty and Donny tries hacking into the computer Professor Perry was at to learn more about the ooze, however the system crashes in self-defense. The Foot then attack and Leonardo notices that they have the canister Professor Perry was going to empty. The Turtles do their best to stop the Foot, but they still got the last canister of ooze. Back at the junk yard, the Shredder is intrigued by the possibilities that the ooze can do for him and taunts Professor Perry about how he will be forced into helping him. After Tatsu returns with two of the fiercest animals he could find, Shredder orders the ooze poured into their containers. The end results are a mutant a gray wolf and a mutant snapping turtle, Tokkaand Rahzar. However, Perry altered the ooze beforehand so that the mutants intelligence is equal to that of an infant. The Shredder initially orders their execution, but after seeing their incredible strength, he changes his mind as they have also imprinted on him as their surrogate mother. In the meantime, the Turtles have left April's apartment on Splinter's order to find a new home. However, Raphaelhas grown impatient with Leonardo's decisions not to go after the Foot and leaves his brothers. While Michelangelo complains about Raph's attitude, he accidentally stumbles through another manhole in the sewer and finds himself in an abandoned subway tunnel (train included). Leo and Donny decide that it will make a great home as well, but soon give April a call at Channel 3 the next day after "shopping" for essentials to find out if she has seen Raph. However, April does not know where he is. In the meantime Raph has recruited Keno (now the Turtles ally) to help in his scheme to find out where the Foot is (as they have been secretly advertising to troubled teens again to rebuild their ranks). Assisting Keno in the more complicated ninja tests, Raph follows Keno to the junk yard, where he sees Shredder in the distance but dismisses the idea as a ghost sighting. However, the Foot soon discover Keno's treachery and fight both him and Raph. Raph, out of concern for his safety, orders Keno to bring help or he'll kick his butt. Unfortunately, the Foot decide to cheat and pin Raphel down. Joking to Tatsu about his disposition, Raph is shocked to see Shredder step between them. Keno, in the meantime has raced all the way back to April's apartment, only to find the other Turtles aren't there now. He tells April about Raph's predicament and the other Turtles soon learn of this. They proceed to head to the junk yard at night to find the Foot's security lax, only to be yelled at by Raph for falling into a trap. Shredder makes his appearance as the Turtles are lifted into a net to be dropped on sharp objects. However, Splinter frees them using a bow and arrow, leaving his sons to fight the Foot on their own. However, Shredder calls his new "pets" Tokka and Rahzar to fight the Turtles. During the skirmish, Donny is thrown into the hut Professor Perry is being held hostage in and frees him. While the other Turtles fought off Tokka and Rahzar, Mikey luckily found a manhole to the sewers nearby and has everyone follow him. Rahzar tries ot follow, but the spikes on his shell prevent him from getting more than halfway in. (Mikey tickles his feet to annoy him) The Turtles take Perry back to their lair, where Splinter instructs them to let the Professor rest before answering their questions. Pooling their genius together, Donatello and Perry discover a way to reverse the ooze's mutations by coming up with a concoction (which was given an accidental extra ingredient of pepperoni pizza by Mikey) that needed to be ingested by Tokka and Rahzar in order to reverse their mutations. In the meantime, Shredder has declared "play time" for his pets and has Tokka and Rahzar tear up some of the city before having his undercover Foot agent relay a message to April to give the Turtles. He will release Tokka and Rahzar in a populated area next time unless they have a final battle at the docks. Deciding that it would be the best idea for their counter attack on Tokka and Rahzar, the Turtles hide the anti-mutagen in doughnuts and feed them to the brutes. However, once they discover a "hidden prize" in the doughnuts (after eating half the box) they fight the Turtles until they're thrown into a night club next door. The MC's singing on stage decide to sing about the Turtles fighting ("Go ninja, go ninja, go!") while the Turtles find Tokka and Rahzar's burping is retarding the anti-mutagen. Professor Perry arrives and quickly deduces that the fire extinguishers can be used to speed up the anti-mutagen. The Turtles succeed in knocking out Tokka and Rahzar as the Foot arrive with Tatsu as the Shredder's back up plan. However, the Turtles subdue the Foot and use "wishbone crunch" to knock Tatsu out. They then dance to the song (the Professor included). However, the Shredder arrives and takes a hostage, declaring that the hostage will be the next mutant for the turtles to face. However, while the Turtles keep Shredder talking (and Keno's unexpected or needed appearance), Mikey and Don turn the volume on full blast and play a sharp key that produces a sound so powerful, it blasts the Shredder out the window. They go outside to see Shredder did not land on the pier, thinking they sent him flying into the distance. However, before they can say cowabunga, the Shredder's hand punches through the peer and brings the Turtles down to him. To their horror, the see that the Shredder used the remaining ooze on himself to become Super-Shredder. The new Super-Shredder has little intelligence, fueled only by his hatred and desire to kill the Turtles. Leo tries to reason with him, but Super-Shredder accidentally collapses the piers on himself, going underwater. The Turtles are able to escape that to their natural aquatic natures. Having defeated their foe again, the Turtles return to their new lair. Splinter is there, waiting. He asks if they were seen, which they denied. Splinter lifts a newspaper, revealing a picture of them fighting Rahzar and Tokka at the nightclub. Splinter makes them do 10 flips, reminding them "Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!" before adding "Hahahaha! I made another funny!" TMNT 3 A man is fighting off a bunch of other men in feudal Japan. In the present day, Raphael is complaining that the Turtles aren't appreciated because no one sees what they do. April, who was shopping in preparation for a trip, bought each of the Turtles a gift. Michelangelowas given a colorful lampshade, Donatello an old radio, Leonardo a book on historical swords, and Raphael a cowboy hat. Raphael left before he could receive his gift, however. Splinter was given an ancient Japanese scepter. In ancient Japan, the man seen earlier, Kenshin, was being reprimanded for disgracing his father, Daimyo Norinaga. He leaves his father, goes to a temple, and drives out its priests. There, he finds a scepter and reads its inscription: "Open Wide the Gates of Time." Before he leaves, an English weapon trader named Walkeris introduced as well as his thug, Niles. In the present, April is looking at the scepter. It's begun to light up and spin. She and Kenshin switch positions in time and space. April is immediately kidnapped and imprisoned by Lord Norinaga. In the present, the Turtles befriend Kenshin. They call Casey Jonesover to watch the lair while they're gone. When they head back in time, they are replaced by four honor guards (instead of four priests as they intended). When the Turtles arrive in Japan, they arrive on horses. Michaelangelocan't ride and falls off the horse. Outlaws kidnap him and steal the scepter. The others decide to rescue April first. People mistake them for honor guards, but they are imprisoned after following Walker's thug. After a sloppy rescue involving a man named Whit (who April thinks is Casey's ancestor), they haven't a clue what to do. In the present, Kenshin is getting worried. If they don't switch places again in 60 hours, they won't be able to get home. To take Kenshin's mind of his troubles, Casey introduces the group to hockey. In Japan, an attack on the Turtles leads them to Mitsu, the leader of the rebellion against Lord Norinaga. They discover that Mitsu's village is being burned down and go to save it. In the same village, two men release Michelangelo, thinking he's an honor guard. He shows them his face and the men flee. Michelangelo insists that he's a "beautiful princess in disguise," but is quickly distracted by the dropped swords. Walker was the one who burnt the village, in hopes of finding the scepter and to continue the war so people would buy his weapons. After being confronted by Michelangelo and several villagers, Walker flees. Michelangelo saves a boy named Yoshi, so the Turtles are allowed to stay. However, the scepter has been lost, so they must make a new one. Lord Narinaga and Walker were bargaining over the price of weapons. Lord Norinaga mentioned that demons that resembled turtles once tried to end his reign. Immediately, Walker rose his prices. In the village, Michaelangelo teaches the people about pizza, but his is so hard he has to use it as a Frisbee instead. Michelangelo is attracted to Mitsu, but he understands that she and Kenshin share a bond. Raphael also grows found of Yoshi. The new scepter is completed, but it's broken by Raphael and Michelangelo in an argument about whether or not to stay. Mitsu informs the village that Lord Narinaga has guns and will attack the village tomorrow. Yoshi, fearing Raphael's death, gives the Turtles the original scepter. They are happy to have it, but angry at Mitsu, whom they believed hid it so they'd fight in the war. Her grandfather, the village leader, defended her by telling them he told Yoshi to hide the scepter and beg them to fight. Whit, the man the Turtles saved along with April, kidnapped Mitsu. The Turtles save her and free all her friends. This leads to a large battle at Lord Norinaga's palace. Leonardo defeats Norinaga in a duel. Walker managed to grab the scepter in the confusion and was going to use it to his advantage by tossing it off the roof. However, he forgets his birds and run back to get them. The Turtles save the scepter and Whit redeems himself by finishing off Walker. The Turtles debate whether to stay in Japan, where they are appreciated but might interfere with history, or return to New York, where they must hide but can continue with their lives. The Turtles ultimately decide to return, but Michelangelo misses the ride. He manages to make it back in time, but the scepter is smashed, making it unusable. In Japan, Norinaga is taken prisoner and brought before Mitsu and Kenshin. He is surprised to see them both together, and more surprised to see his Honor Guard walk through the corridor, half naked and talking incoherently about anachronisms. When he has gone, having spoken no word but clearly shown his submission, Kenshin seizes Mitsu in imitation of a poster he had seen in the Turtles' home and kisses her on the lips. Michelangelo, perhaps thinking on the preceding scene, is depressed until Splinter puts the afore-mentioned lampshade on his (Splinter's) head as a joke about Elvis in Hawaii, whereupon both laugh. In the end the Turtles perform another dance sequence. Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles '' By this time Michelangelo is established for his love of pizza and his innocent comic style . He loves to skateboard, surf and party party party. Michelangelo is the free-spirited turtle, with a hopelessly innocent and romantic heart. When he meets Kala, the Neutrino girl from Dimension X, he develops a crush on her which is reciprocated. He also seemed to hold the place as the family cook. Making his own pizzas during his downtime or buying food whenever he's outside the lair, even getting Splinter sushi. He has a close friendship with Raphael as the two of them complement each other with their comic timing; despite the fact Raphael would make fun of him the most. Michelangelo also has adventures assisting a superhero he admires named Bugman. During this time Michelangelo beings writing comic books of his adventures as well as making his own action figures. Over time the turtles begin to get into more serious danger battling newer and stronger opponents. To combat the more serious tone of the group Michelangelo purposely acts slightly more immature than he did before and likes to tease and annoy his older brothers, especially Raphael, for whom Michelangelo is the foil to lighten the mood. Raphael and Michelangelo now older develop a love-hate relationship in which Michelangelo frequently antagonizes Raphael (it especially hurts Raphael's pride that Michelangelo has bested him more than once, both times because Raphael's anger got in the way), but Raphael shows that he cares about him whenever he's in danger. He also seems to be very close with Donatello. Although Michelangelo is regularly treated as the youngest brother and little is expected of him, he has shown to have superior speed and agility over his brothers. He has also shown innocent empathy for others, in particular by his adoption of Klunk the stray kitten, to whom he is very close, and also by his relationship with Leatherhead. It is his initial awareness of Leatherhead's humanity which ends up forging the bond between the crocodile and the other Turtles. He enjoys Leatherhead's company, although he does tease him on occasion, against his better judgment. However, he cares greatly for the crocodile and is quick and willing to forgive and reassure him when a rampaging Leatherhead injures him in a blind, nightmarish rage. Leatherhead also appears to care greatly for Michelangelo and is distraught when he believes he has fatally injured him. In some of Mikey’s solo adventures, Michelangelo takes on the role of a costumed super hero called "Turtle Titan." While having no superpowers and gadgets, he proves himself quite effective in his own right and even befriends other superheroes, such as the Silver Sentryand the Justice Force. As Turtle Titan, Michelangelo uses grappling hooks as both a weapon and a mode of transportation, and a small shield used for protection and as a throwing weapon. Although not shown as particularly focused on ninjutsu, preferring to spend his time reading comics or watching movies, Michelangelo is quite an effective fighter. Mickey became the Battle NexusChampion, the best fighter in the multiverse. Although his victory was due in part to some very lucky breaks, Michelangelo later won a rematch against the last finalist and earned a medal of honor for his behavior during the battle. Mikey even demonstrates unusual (for him) smarts, aiding his allies and brothers with decisive ideas. While this proves he is actually more intelligent than he lets on, it is implied that he has very little interest in seriously focusing his intellectual development. Michelangelo became one of the Ninja Tribunal'sAcolytesalong with his brothers. It should be noted that although Michelangelo tends to goof off, his spiritual avatar is that of a dragon along with his brothers. He even advanced when it came to the stealth training with Hisomi. All of which helped Mikey help defeat the original Shedder. Michelangelo, along with his brothers, traveled into the year 2105 and met the great-grandson of April and Casey, Cody Jones. Mikey continued his videogaming in the future, completely awestruck by the new video games, especially since most of the games were virtual reality pieces. When the Turtles and Master Splinter reached the future, they were provided with tech-upgraded weapons, curteusy of O' Neil Tech(which Cody owns). Michelangelo first chose a giant power armor suit, which kept Mikey happy for five seconds before he found out that it was too cumbersome for him to operate; so he returned to his (though upgraded) nunchaku standards. Overall, Michelangelo continued being the obnoxiously annoying little brother. He kept his addiction for video games and it even increased and he became even more obsessed with them, which proved to be a hazard as it almost caused him to not graduate as he missed a month's worth of training just for playing video games. He made up for it, however, when he passed the three tests to graduate and get back his nunchucks: Invisibility (where the first handle bar was guarded by Leonardo), Strength (where the second handle bar was guarded by Rapahel), and Insight (where the chain was guarded by Donatello). He also passed the hidden test of humility after admitting that he did not deserve to graduate just because he passed three tests after missing so much training. Soon it was time to travel back home and Mikey was sad to leave behind all of his stuff in the future, including his video games and weapons. Even so Mikey continues to be obnoxious and pestering as he always has been. Michelangelo still loves his video gaming, and this becomes an important factor when the turtles must enter one of Mikey's video games to collect more of Master Splinter's data bits that were lost when they traveled back to their own time. Mikey then defeats the Cyber Shredder by destroying the platform they were on and burning Shredder to a crisp. Mikey also goes to Casey and April's wedding where he battles Foot ninjas and helps beat the Cyber Shredder again. Afterwards he sees Casey and April getting married. By this point he seems to have matured a little bit. ''TMNT 4 Soon after Casey and April’s wedding Leonardo leaves to become a better leader and the TMNT disband. No longer fighting crime Michelangelo has taken to performing at children's birthday parties as "Cowabunga Carl" in order to make ends meet to support his family. It becomes apparent early in the film that the physical and emotional absence of Leo has finally begun to affect the outgoing Michelangelo. During this time with Leo gone to Central America to train for a year, and Raph who has continues fighting crime secretly as the vigilante known as the Nightwatcher(though Casey Jonesis the only person to easily figure out Raph's secret identity) most of the time Mikey begins to draw his emotional support from Donatello who now works as tech support over the phone. As he struggles to keep his family together, Splinter realizes that something strange is happening in New York City. Industrialist Max Wintersis really an immortal warlord named Yaolt who tried to conquer the world 3000 years ago by opening a portal containing an army of monsters. He became immortal, but at a price; his brotherhood was turned to stone and thirteen monsters ravaged their army and their enemies at the same time. It seems that he's going to try again when he awakens his siblings, the four Stone Generalsthat April O'Neilunwittingly took to him. Also, Winters has enlisted the help of Karai, the new leader of the Foot Clan, wanting them to be his eyes and ears around the city, stating that he has some "friends" coming that he would like them to greet and bring to him. With the help of the Stone Generals, the Foot Clan roams the city searching for the thirteen monsters that Winters is looking for. Leonardo returns to New York Cityand reestablishes himself as the leader of the group. This leads to some tension between him and Raphael, who feels like Leo abandoned them. This tension comes to a head later in the film, when the two duel after Leo finds out that Raph is the Nightwatcher, the vigilante he was planning on stopping. Raphael comes out the winner, with Leo pinned to the ground and Leo's swords broken with Raph's sais. Fearing what he's become, Raph runs away. Suddenly, Leo is hit with a dart and kidnapped by the Stone Generals. Hearing Leo yell, Raph runs back to help, but he's too late. Much like Leo did when he returned, Raph goes to Splinter for advice. Raph admits to his master he sees why Leo is the leader rather than him. Splinter tells Raph that he may not be the greatest student, but that doesn't make him any less of a son. He goes on to say that Raphael, like Leonardo, is a great warrior, but a leader must have other qualities like patience and humility. Splinter decides that the time to hide is over, and the Turtles must rescue Leonardo and stop Winters. Splinter goes to help as well as April and Casey Jones. They break they're way through the Foot ninja guarding the stronghold and rescue Leonardo. Raphael gives Leonardo a pair of new swords, asks Leo to lead them, and says the team needs him. Leonardo responds by saying he needs Raphael as well. With that, the team is restored. Though April, Casey, Splinter and the Turtles believe that Winters is a villain, they later discover his true intentions to send the thirteen monsters back from whence they came to redeem himself and his siblings of the atrocities they've done to the world. Technically after capturing the first twelve monsters earlier, General Aquila learns of this and rally the other Generals to mutiny against Winters, intending to not only preserve their wish for immortality but also use the portal to bring out a new army of monsters so that they can finish their conquest of the world. The Stone Generalsdemanded that the Foot swear allegiance to them, but Karai states that they are honor-bound to work for Winters. With that in mind, Karai and the Foot work with April and Casey to find the thirteenth monster. Back in the stronghold, the Turtles fight against the Generals while Splinter and Winters throw back any new monsters that come through the portal. Ultimately, the thirteenth monster is returned through the portal, along with the Generals. Once the battle is over, Karai and the Foot part ways with the Turtles, saying they'll return for revenge. Karai also says that in the near future, they will see a familiar face from their past. With that, the Foot disappears in a puff of smoke. Winters thanks the group for their help and disintegrates into dust, leaving his helmet. Back in the sewer lair, Splinter puts Winters' helmet on a shelf along with the Shredder's helmet in honor of Winters' redemption. Raphael asks, "Is there room for one more?" and places the Nightwatcher's helmet on the shelf as well. Michelangelo asks if he can put his Cowabunga Carl mask there too. The Turtles jump across the rooftops, helping each other get across, for example, Mikey lets Don jump on his shell to get to the next rooftop. Raphael says, "We live together, we train together, we fight together, we stand for good, together. We are ninjas. We strike hard, defend, protect and fade into the night. And there ain't no bad guy or monster gonna ever change that. That's what's important. That's why we'll always be...brothers. Oh, I love bein' a turtle!" Ninja Turtles Throughout all the hardships that the turtles face Michelangelo remains fun-loving, carefree, and, while not as aggressive as the other turtles, always ready to fight. He is also much more seriously natured now shown as he stops thieves from stealing toys meant for orphaned children even scolding them for their actions. Soon after the turtles are defeated by the Foot Clanand the Turtles, Splinter, April O'Neil, and Casey Jonesretreat to the farm house in Northampton, Massachusetts which used to belong to Casey's grandmother. While there, April is worried to note that Michelangelo is not himself. He spends his days in the barn taking out his aggression on a punching bag. He even starts lashing out at his surroundings and repeatedly punches the wall of the barn until it breaks, then collapsing on it despondently, anger spent. Mikey then reveals his frustration to Splinter telling him that he is upset that he couldn’t do more to help the team out and protect his brother. Splinter reassures Mikey of is importance to the team as not only as a fighter but also as the peacemaker and bonding the group closer with his unique sense of humor. After the talk with splinter Michelangelo returns to his more relaxed, optimistic personality. It is during this time at the farm we learn that Michelangelo also has an interest in real comic books, specifically ones involving superheroes such as "The Justice Force". He also found solace in writing fiction and produced a story depicting himself in his adventure as a ronin in Feudal Japan. Later Michelangelo instantly bonds with Casey Jones and April's daughter Shadow, who nicknames him "Rooish". The Turtles decide to try to live apart from one another. Michelangelo, social creature that he is, moves in with April and Casey so that he can be close to Shadow. Five years later Michelangelo then gets a job as a tour guide showing alien visitors around Earth. His first (and only) tourist is the Regenta (or "princess") Seri of the Styracodon race. Michelangelo convinced Seri to sneak away from her bodyguards so that he could take her on a tour of the northwest coast of the U.S. Unfortunately, his plan landed him in trouble when Seri's bodyguards became aware of his machinations. They attacked Michelangelo and transported him back to their home world, where he was placed in prison. With the help of a Triceraton prisoner named Azokk, he managed to escape, and was rescued by a group of Triceratons who had come to rescue Azokk. However Mikey later returns with his friend Azokk, the Triceratons, and his brothers. The Princess leaves with Mikey and they start to date. A month later she admits to Mikey that she misses her home and family. She asks Mikey to leave with her but he tells her that he could never leave his brothers. She tearfully accepts Michelangelo’s loyalty to his brothers and passionately kisses him good-bye. 3 years later Mikey gets his next tourist however it is the mutant snapping turtle Slash a villain that the turtles had defeated during their time as the TMHT otherwise known as the Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles. However Slash had returned stronger and more intelligent and he reveals a surprising and shocking truth. Slash informs him that after the last battle they had in which the turtles defeated him and sent him back to space he found a planet fully populated my humanoid turtles. He tells Michelangelo that he has stayed on that planet ever since and found out the truth about their origins. Slash then said that over time he developed more intelligence, power, and fighting ability. He states that he eventually was proclaimed as the greatest warrior and earned the opportunity to meet the lord of the planet Shelchel. When Shelchel asks where Slash came from he answers earth. Shelchel then revealed that many years ago 5 babies; four brothers and their cousin a baby boy, were lost and were speculated to have landed on earth. Slash then reveals that the planet was however shattered when invaders lead by the villain known as Krang came and killed all the inhabitants. Mikey brings Slash to the others and he relays the story also telling them that Krang is here on earth. Mysteriously Slash leads the turtles to the Tecnodome, which proves to be a trap. Slash then single handily defeats the turtles and even cuts off one of Leonardo’s hands forcing the turtles to retreat. The turtles later return defeating Slash with Leo stabbing Slash through the head with his retractable Katana. Michelangelo himself puts an end to Krang killing him. The turtles then once and for-all destroy the Tecnodome blowing it up. Mikey then quits his job and instead establishes himself as a writer of fiction and poetry. He even sells his first poem to a poetry digest. Overtime Michelangelo's career as a writer gradually expanded. He then publishes his first novel, a romance called "A Rose Among the Thorns" which was inspired by his relationship with his new girlfriend a mutant turtle named Horridus("Sara") . April mentions that the book was already going back for a second printing and that she'd heard that Oprah Winfrey loved it which, "practically guarantees that it will be a best-seller." Soon after during a battle, he was temporarily blinded and later captured by the U.S. Military, whereupon he was interrogated and tortured. He was eventually rescued by his family and saved the life of the man who tortured him. Father Mikey 20 years later M ikey has become more mature and even married Sara, together they have a son named Angelo. During this time Michelangelo has maintained his status as Battle Nexus Champion and has become an artist whose main job is running an orphanage. It is also revealed that he had a son with Seri named Reptarzilla who became the greatest king of Styracodon race and became Battle Nexus Champion. Angelo on the other hand becomes Mikey’s successor and is a member of Master Leo’s new age Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Michelangelo then dies at the age of 150 years old due to natural causes surrounded by his family. Trivia'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-15 TMNT 2-16 TMNT 3-18 Teenage mutant Hero Turtles-19-34 TMNT 4-35 Ninja Turtles-36-40 Reptarzilla is born-45 Kills Krang-48 Marries Sara- 50 Angelo is born-52 Runs the orphanage-59-150 Category:Characters